<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draining Rys by Dubious_Literature</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831575">Draining Rys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubious_Literature/pseuds/Dubious_Literature'>Dubious_Literature</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Ball Draining, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Elf Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Forced Orgasm, Full Balls, Lactation, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Not like a lot of scat though, Pregnant Sex, Really just like a little, Scat, Small Penis, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, excessive cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubious_Literature/pseuds/Dubious_Literature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rys is a young elf working as a scullery cook under the buxom, heavily pregnant stronghold chef. The beautiful mistress has always made him feel things, things in his trousers he doesn't quite understand. After catching her in a private moment, Mistress Richelle invites Rys in to explore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Draining Rys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you have a request for a story, hit me up. I'll do my best to get around to it. You will be credited for the idea and the story will be dedicated to you. For a list of things I won't write about, please see my profile. I love a challenge, so don't be shy! Send your creative ideas my way!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rys was only 18 years old. By human standards, that meant he was an adult, but to his fellow elves, he was but a child, nearly a decade away from being considered a man. His tribe had fallen on hard times, and so it was the duty of all those capable and without essential local jobs to venture out and seek coin. Rys was fortunate to find work doing something he loved, scullery work, and at a stronghold no less. </p><p>Under the guidance of the buxom, 38-year-old, heavily pregnant Mistress Richelle with her vivacious curves and fiery hair, he was able to concentrate on his passion of cooking. Well, no. He wasn’t able to concentrate due to the aforementioned buxomness. </p><p>One chilly evening, long after the soldiers and Mistress Richelle had gone to bed, Rys heard strange noises. Afraid that rats had gotten into the larder, he pulled his cloak over his shoulders and set out to investigate. The larder was empty, and the noises appeared to be coming from down the hall where the Mistress’s room was. He crept up beside her door and peeked inside, afraid for her safety. </p><p>Richelle was propped up on her pillows, white nightgown looking too tight around her plump belly. She bit her lush lip and moaned, fingers slipping inside of her – </p><p>Her – </p><p><i>Oh my…</i> thought Rys whose small cock instantly hardened. It did that whenever he stared at her for too long. It was the way her breasts insisted on straining against her tight corseted top, bunching up tightly like two dumplings. It was the way that same top cut off above her pregnant belly, making her look rounder and fuller than ever. It was the way she would sigh or moan or need to sit down because she was just too full of child, and oh how Rys loved to help her and be smiled at and thanked by her. She was stunning. And now, she was writhing at the touch of her own fingertips…human magic.</p><p>Rys hadn’t quite learned to pleasure himself. Sometimes he would have dreams about Mistress Richelle and his pants would be sticky in the morning. Sometimes he would absently palm at his crotch and something would come out. All he knew by watching her is that he wanted the sticky, white fluid to come out; that his overlarge balls felt tight and achy.</p><p>She pulled her fingers out and traced them up her folds with a lustful moan. </p><p>Poor Rys bit his cupid’s bow lip and sighed, hand slipping between his own legs for relief. It granted him none; the touch to the outside of his tiny if relentless bulge only made him needier.</p><p>He wondered what she might say if he approached her. <i>“Oh dear, Rys, you’ve such a tent in your trousers. Well that won’t do at all.”</i></p><p>And he would say, <i>“I…I think something’s about to come out, Mistress…”</i></p><p>Rys gave a desperate, little whimper and palmed at himself harder, but he wasn’t doing it right. It just made him clumsily grind into his own hand, wishing for release, needing it.</p><p>“Rys?” He swallowed hard, feeling all kinds of embarrassed. There was no hiding; she clearly saw him. She raised an eyebrow and asked, “Were you watching me pleasure myself, boy?”</p><p>The scrawny elf nodded. “Y-yes…s-sorry, Mistress.”</p><p>“Come here.”</p><p>Rys did as he was told, closing the door behind himself as he entered her chambers. He felt wrong by being there. She was his Mistress, his boss; she paid him for work, and he had certainly never meant to betray her trust like this. Yet…</p><p>He couldn’t take his eyes off her. There was a thick, wet sheen coating her rosepetal pussy, her stomach stretching that white fabric so tight. One of her breasts had spilled out the top of her gown as she laid there, her nipple dark and swollen with late-stage pregnancy. She frequently told him they ached, and for some reason, this only made his little dick harder.</p><p>“Tell me,” she cooed, “what do you like about watching me?”</p><p>Where to even start, he wondered? He felt so nervous that he was almost dizzy, swaying on the spot in the Mistress’s candlelit room. “I…I…”</p><p>“It’s okay. Tell me,” she assured him, tracing her fingers back down her folds. This made his erection jerk, brushing against his pants.</p><p>“I like the way your belly looks…” he began, voice quavering slightly. “It’s really pretty, with you being pregnant and all…”</p><p>“Do you want to feel it?” she asked, spreading her legs and rolling slightly onto her side for him. </p><p>Though he was nervous, Rys couldn’t resist. He approached her quietly, placing two, cautious hands against the fabric of her gown and - - oh, her stomach felt so taut and heavy! He closed his eyes and shuddered, more blood rushing to his groin. </p><p>“Go ahead, feel around.”</p><p>He did as she asked, waves of pre-orgasm starting to wash away at his cock and balls. Now that his hands were sliding over her belly, exploring her, feeling her, he didn’t want to ruin his pants yet. He wanted to stay and continue to please her, especially since she had started slipping her fingers in and out of herself again, tilting her head back with a moan. </p><p>Rys moaned too though he didn’t understand why. He didn’t understand what being horny meant, or that her pregnancy was an insatiable kink of his. He didn’t understand why the sounds of her fingers wetly fucking herself were making him have an even bigger erection. </p><p>When he opened his eyes, he saw that Mistress Richelle was squeezing her escaped tit. Milk dribbled onto her fingers and gown. She pinched the dark nipple between her fingers with a lilting moan, bucking her belly into Rys’s eager hands.</p><p>He pushed his crotch against the side of her belly, awkwardly humping her massive baby bump. Each thrust elicited another small whimper from Rys’s throat. He had never <i>felt</i> this way before, like he was about to..to…</p><p>Gods, he didn’t know! But he needed something! </p><p>Her fingers pushed in and out in and out over and over and over, sticky, wet noises making him need to grind against her harder. <i>That’s what I need!</i> he realized, and quickly began to untie his pants.</p><p>“Aw, Rys, darling,” teased Richelle, “are you feeling a touch aroused?”</p><p>With a brisk nod, he removed his pants and shoes. There was simply no time to be casual; he was horny and his poor dick was already purple and leaking. </p><p>It was tiny, no more than three inches, dribbling at its tip onto her belly. He gave her belly another squeeze and shuttered as a thick river of precum flowed out and onto her garments. His balls were huge, incredibly full, and literally ached and throbbed in desperate need of drainage. </p><p>“Oh, sweet thing,” she chittered, leaving her breast so she could take a single finger and tease the underside of his rigidity. She traced her fingertip along his frenulum. </p><p>“Aauugghh…” Rys’s hips quavered and he rutted again, his cock giving a small jerk. Another dribble of precum leaked onto her stomach. “Oh mommy!” he whimpered, taking his own mess and rubbing it over her belly, staining her blouse.</p><p>The boy’s horniness made her shift her hips, bucking against into his touch. “Oh gods I’m close,” she whispered, spreading her legs and feeling her sex pulsate. Her finger gave his insatiable dick a couple of gentle rubs. “You have to put this inside of mommy. Do you understand? Mommy wants to get pregnant all over again.”</p><p>Rys nodded and crawled onto the bed, barely able to keep it together. He had never seen another woman’s pussy before, and even looking at something so wet and pink and beautiful was making him leak. Rys placed his hands back on her belly to stabilize himself, biting his lip and clumsily trying to line himself up. </p><p>Richelle smiled. “Good boy. You can do it.”</p><p>He tried. Gods, he tried. He whimpered and grunted, sliding his swollen erection up and down her lips, clit and entrance, trying his hardest to push it inside. Every time he squirmed she would rock her hips, grating her dripping pussy against his little member. </p><p>His hands rubbed big, full circles over her middle, hips thrusting and unable to stop. It was by chance that he entered her, and when he did, he shouted, “OH!”</p><p>Truthfully, her fingers were more invasive than his little dick, but he still felt good. More than anything she could feel his full balls pressed up against her rim. She played it up for him, writhing and squeezing her breasts. “Oh, Rys, please don’t stop! You’re going to make me cum!”</p><p>He didn’t quite understand that either, but it sure did pull him closer to the edge. He grunted and thrust his hips, his aching cock slipping against her moist walls. He had never been sheathed that way before. It was warm and pleasant, his small amount of brown pubes brushing against her clean, trimmed red ones. </p><p>Richelle reached past her enormous bump and began to rub her clit. She really was close a moment ago, and any stimulation would get her there again while Rys experienced passion for the first time. </p><p>He was clumsy and awkward, but so, so, <i>so</i> cute, balls swinging full force and clashing against Richelle’s rim in the most pleasant way. The jostling in his swollen sack was too much; that, coupled with this newfound feeling of being engulfed by the warmth of a real pussy was preventing him from slowing down. He grunted, mewled, and thrust and thrust and thrust in short, snappy bursts. </p><p>“Mama! Mama!” he whined, making her belly shake under his hold as he fucked her.</p><p>There it was, just the right touch to her sensitive clit. Just as she began to edge did she feel a flood unlike any other fill her pussy, thick, warm and sticky, coating her insides. “Shite!” she shouted, completely unprepared. </p><p>The thick fluid filled her so full that some began to spill out from around his pumping cock. The more he fucked her, the more leaked out of her pussy. “Mama-ahhhh!” he continued, cumming again with a much more violent rope of cum. It was so big that she could hear it drain with a squirt and a burble.</p><p>“Yes!” she panted, reaching her own orgasm. Her pussy clenched around his cock hard, drawing another river of cum from him, followed by another, then another. </p><p>Before long, he couldn’t move, just clutch her belly and moan. He couldn’t stop from cumming anymore, forced to hover there while he erupted inside of her again. Sweat rolled from Richelle’s brow. “Aw, sweetheart,” she mewled, rocking her hips.</p><p>“Ngh!!!”</p><p>“You’re still so full! Let’s get out all the cummies…”</p><p>She rolled her pregnant hips. Rys shuddered and moaned, more ejaculation joining the pool inside of her. It pushed the last round out, adding to the puddle under her arse and thighs. </p><p>Rys pulled out with a whimper, his dick still hard and swollen. “Mama…nghhhh…it hurts…” Friction kept making him have these intense, unbearable orgasms, but the lack of friction left him wanting, and that hurt more than cumming. He sank his hips down and ran his dick across the messy sheets, humping his own pool of cum. The tip of his cock brushed against Richelle’s thighs as he began to pump and pump and pump until finally, he cried “AUGH!” and came again, cum bubbling inside of more cum.</p><p>“Oh Rys, here, lie down on your side.”</p><p>She helped position Rys who did as he was told, lying on his side facing away from her. She took his dick and pulled it between his thighs so that it stuck out under his balls. He trembled hard as his cock and balls faced her. </p><p>Richelle slid two fingers down his spine before drawing them across his half-full sack. The touch alone made him moan and dribble onto his already messy thighs. </p><p>“Tsk tsk tsk. This won’t do at all. You’re still so full!” </p><p>She rolled her fingers in his mess to slick them up, spread his cheek, and traced them along his hole in slow, deliberate circles.</p><p>“M-Mistress, wh-what are you?”</p><p>“Shhh…” She penetrated him, slowly sinking her fingers inside while he clutched at the sheets. </p><p>“Ngghhhh, ughhhh, Mistress…I…I…it’s making me have to <i>go</i>…”</p><p>“You can hold it, love,” she whispered, curling her long fingers until she found his prostate. He gave a surprised yelp, and then another as her off hand went to fondle his sack. “Cum for me,” she demanded, squeezing his balls with one hand and massaging his prostate with the other.</p><p>“I c-can’t,” he pleaded, feeling slightly nauseous from nerves; after all, he really felt like he was going to have an accident, and that would be so, so embarrassing with his mistress there. Still, his erection was harder than ever, and he could feel a strange sensation start to ebb away at his insides, right where her fingers were working him. “Mmmmmmggghhhhhh!” he groaned, feeling a feeling unlike any other. It was this deep, <i>hard</i> feeling resonating all throughout his insides and groin. It was a different kind of horny, not like he wanted to cum but…</p><p>…like he would have no choice. </p><p>She patted his balls and he shuddered, cock draining just the slightest bit. “There we go,” she said, “come on Rys, be a good boy and let Mommy milk you.”</p><p>“Oughhh…aughhhh…fff…” he groaned, feeling his tight hole clench around her fingers. She was draining him alright, draining him of his life force and everything he had inside of him. Her fingers curled and spread and fucked him harder, forcing him to lie there and take it. His head was a spinning mess and he could hardly think. Something was going to come out of somewhere but he wasn’t sure where. </p><p>Suddenly, his tummy made a dastardly noise, and with the pulse of his arsehole came a slight bit of mess, trickling around her fingers.</p><p>“Stoppp…” he cried, trembling and shaking.</p><p>“Not until I see all that milk come out,” she insisted, sinking a third finger inside past the mess. Sod the smell, her fingertips against his prostate was making his cock twitch and spasm, and it was <i>so good.</i></p><p>Three fingers slammed against his prostate as she used her bicep muscles to screw him, squeezing his balls and rolling them in her palm. </p><p>“Augh! Augh! Oughh! Fff! Oh gods! Oh gods!” he chanted, squirming and seizing up. He couldn’t even feel the next dribble of excrement past the ache in his belly, the resonating need throughout his hips, thighs and groin. </p><p>“There we go, right there, let it all – ahhh there we go! Good boy!”</p><p>With each new twitch of his erection, cum sprayed onto his thighs and the bed, coating it in a new series of sticky messes. She gripped his balls and shook them, sliding her fingers out of his anus and wiping them on the covers. When they left him, his asshole began to spasm in orgasm, a wee bit of liquid draining from the hole. Another burble of cum drained from his dick, and he panted, tears filling his eyes as he said “Th-thank you M-M-Mistress!”</p><p>“Oh, don’t thank me yet,” she smirked. “Be a good boy and go fetch me the rope from the larder.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>